legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Smith
Agent Smith is an agent of The Matrix Like other Agents, Smith's role is to police and maintain the Matrix by eliminating potential threats to the stability of the system such as red pills and defective programs. Smith is significantly more individualistic than the other agents from the start, seeming far more intelligent, emotional and destructive. Other Agents rarely act without consulting each other via their earpieces, although Smith far more often uses his to issue orders or gather information before acting at his own discretion. Smith has a strong hatred of humans and their weakness of the flesh, and compares humanity to a virus that replicates uncontrollably and would eventually destroy their environment.Smith approaches problems through a pragmatic point of view, but will use brute force and apparent rage. However, he does seem to calculate where his targets will flee to rather than pursuing them directly. Smith was also shown to be nihilistic, as evidenced by his speeches to Neo in The Matrix Reloaded and his revelation that the purpose of all life is "to end" during his final battle with Neo. Smith also seems to have sadistic tendencies, as he is going through gradual "humanization" Agent Smith joins Hunson Abadeer in his upcoming plans (whatever they are) but he does wander why Hunson brought him to the team. Regardless Smith is honored to be one of his main heralds as he was overlooked by many villains. Agent Smith is played by Hugo Weaving who also played Red Skull from Captain America and V from V for Vendetta. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Agent Smith makes his first seen appearance here as an ally of Hunson Abadeer. Agent Smith then like the rest of the Nightosphere Empire teams up with Lizbeth and her friends against Discord and Sigma. Agent Smith then assists in planning their schemes and Smith compares Sigma to the lesser of two evils considering Discord and Sigma. Agent Smith during the weapon scanning is confused why Cartman got a plunger because it just sounds stupid. He also snarks at Anakin when the force tells him something and Smith goes with his allies to take back Retrovile from Sigma. Smith assists Maka, Joe and Hades in foiling Mr.Burns and Carla's plans by fighting and doing something embarrassing. Agent Smith appears with Abadeer when trying to learn more on their Soul Calibur guest. Agent Smith fights the flood which to him is a even bigger virus than humanity itself He goes with Abadeer to keep his hideaway from Discord. He fights and defends his empire from his enemies while helping Wolverine take Sektor as their interrogator. Allies and enemies Friends: Hunson Abadeer, Lockdown, Amon, Count Dooku, Death, Dracula, Maximus IQ, Dr.Wily, The Nightosphere Empire Enemies: Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, S.H.E.I.L.D, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lizbeth, the Justice League, the X-Men, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery M3 Hugo Weaving 008.jpg Snapshot 4 (20-10-2012 10-09 AM).png Snapshot 6 (11-11-2012 6-21 AM).png agent smith 1.jpg agent smith 2.jpg agent smith 3.jpg agent smith 4.jpg agent smith 5.jpg agent smith 6.jpg agent smiths.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from The Matrix Universe Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Non Humans Category:Computer Programs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Fourth in Command Category:Xenophobes Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Human haters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Misanthropes Category:Hatemongers Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Replicators Category:Humanoid Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hugo Weaving Category:Jerks Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious